Academic and commercial researchers have long recognized that the analysis of gene expression is important for modifying physiological processes, for developing new or improved therapies, or for improving biological products. It is extremely difficult and time-intensive, if not altogether impossible to identify genetic regulatory elements and construct profiles of expressed genes in specific cells using traditional methods of genetic analysis.